Percy Jackson and the Trip to Camp Half Blood
by Irishluck2929
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both run away from home and meet when there 7 and make there way to camp half blood but once they reach it they get trapped as a spirit and have to wait to be freed and help the demigods take on kronos and the titans rating T just to be safe, Percabeth
1. Prologue

_**Percy Jackson Trip to Camp Half Blood**_

 _Prologue_

 _As I ran from my house as fast as I could, thinking of what just happened_

 **Flashback:**

 _I was coming from my first day of school I had a awesome teacher and just met my new best friend Grover he's handicap and has curly hair but always wears a baseball cap._

 _I was skipping back home thinking nothing could go wrong …well I was wrong I entered the house and heard my mom scream I sneaked to the kitchen to see smelly Gabe slapping my mom._

 _my mom mouthed go we had practiced this a thousand times if she said go I would get the bag in my room and get out of the house._

 _I sneaked away then ran to my room got some emergency stuff (clothes money stolen from Gabe)_

 _I climbed down the fire escape_

 _Flashback ended_

 _I had nowhere to go the police wouldn't trust me so I went on a bus as far away as I could from smelly my destination san Francisco_

 _As I open the bag I saw a crumpled up note saying_

 _Percy if you read this I'm sorry to say but I am either dead or badly injured there is a camp that you will have to go your father will protect you there its name is called camp half blood there is a pen that when you press the cap it will turn into a sword, this sword can be use to kill monsters but not mortals and not bed time monsters but monsters in the wild trying to kill you. your father is Poseidon he is a greek god and all the other god exist. I know this is a lot but please try to understand it may save your life_

 _Love Sally Jackson (your mom) xoxo_

I took the light blue and dark blue pen and put it in my jacket I looked some more saw some sort of powder food with don't eat to much I saw some more clothes

I saw a big Ziploc (plastic bag) full of what looked like ancient pure gold coins one side has the empire state building the other has a picture of different god, building and the god item like a lightning bolt

I saw a book that had some sort of title something like this lal gerek dgo at the bottom some unknown language which for some reason could read said all Greek gods flipped the book to read.

I put it back in and zipped the bag up the bus had stoped and I saw people come in but there was one old lady that looked different

I thought I was imagining stuff so I closed my eyes and slowly doze of

 **This is my first Percy Jackson book fanfic and second fanfic overall any support constructed criticism is accepted and if you don't want to do any of that you can just leave your thought down on what you want to happen or what you think is going to happen and helpful I should have chapter 1 out by Friday hope you enjoy this and good bye**

 **Signing out Irish luck hint below nothing spoiling**

 **Hint for chapter 1**

 _as he fell asleep he didn't know then but he would soon regret it_


	2. chapter 1 the dream

Percy Jackson and the Trip to Camp Half Blood

Chapter 1 the dreams

He was sleeping and dreaming he saw the ocean surrounding him and he was standing on the ocean

He thought this is physically impossible

The he saw a figure appear he had a brown beard and hair he's eyes were sea green he had a dark blue t-shirt and light green short he looked about in his twenties with sandals

he said "hello Percy I'm your father Poseidon I know you already read the note and you know that I am a god, I will help you in emergency and give you advice like stay near water or when you sleep you will have vision usually bad unless a god invades your dream"

After it sank in I said " thanks dad" "no problem just you should wake up now"

My eyes fluttered open and I accidentally and the sword popes out and a monster that is top half human with snake leg and goat leg it attacked opening it mouth ready to chomp on me its teeth were like vampires.

I slashed at its head and it disappeared and turned into golden dust.

I heard my father say in my head "good now you can go back to sleep you need to rest"

I was wary at first but soon didn't resist and doze back of to sleep and saw my dad he said "the sword name is riptide"we trained in my sleep

I woke up when the bus stopped abruptly I open my eyes gripping and saw we were crossing the Rocky Mountains

After we restarted moving and looked through the bag and found a knife that had a owl and Athena written on it in Greek.

I looked up and a sign had written on it nsa ofracnis 500 mslie nthro

Have I mention I have dylexie and ADHD.

I kept eyeing everyone to see if there monster or just a mortal.

After awhile he fell back asleep and saw this girl in the alley way being chased by wolf monsters and she quickly ran and turn the corner and jumped into the trash metal box as they ran past her I saw her shiver and crying.

Then smoked appeared and I was looking at a camp with border patrol looking for monsters while everyone inside swimming,sword fighting and practicing their ability he woke up as the bus stopped abruptly

The bus driver yelled "San Francisco stop get out"it was the last stop and his destination so he got of convince to go find that girl in the aisle way

He saw movement from the corner of his eye it came from the aisle way he uncapped his sword and walked there

When he got there he heard someone crying he capped he's sword and put it in he's pocket

He followed the noise that lead to a dumpster and opened it to revealing a girl about the same age as him.

 **Sorry that this is short next one should be longer hope you like it and see you next time tell me if you want a summary at the end of the chapters**

 **Signed Irish**


	3. Chapter 3 lost girl and new friend

**Chapter 2 a lost girl and new friend**

Percy Jackson and the trip to camp half blood

Chapter 2 lost girl and new friend

The girl was shaking uncontrollably crying and holding her legs,scratches on her arms and legs,her clothes had holes and rips.

She looked up and whispered "please don't kill me" and she started sobbing.

I was beyond shocked to say the least I sat down next to her and hugged her I said " I'm gonna protect you not kill you"

She rested he head tiredly and said "you can't kill monsters can you" "yeah with a sword that Bronze coloured … That reminds me I have knife that you can use here". He fished the knife out and gave it to her

As she grabbed it it started glowing grey "I seen it in a Greek book it's like atena ahen no I got it's Athena"

"That means your Athena daughter" I whispered shocked

She said "it bad"

"No it's really good"

She said happily "do you want to be my friend"

"Of course it will be fun having a friend"

I said do you want to play at a park and talk"

"Yeah she said almost bouncing in her own shoes"

I helped her up and we went to the play ground that was near

We played tag,fish and we went around sliding on these gigantic slides (note its gigantic for them but about 3 meter high or 9 feet high

After they slide it had been 2-3 hours and they went and said bye to there friends Not mentioning they would never see them again

One girl was really cool I think my friend thinks so to

Her name is Thalia we made up names for each other so they wouldn't be said when we left

We climbed the old red and blue monkey bars and I asked "what's your name?"

"Annabeth" said Annabeth "what's yours"

I said "Perseus but I like Percy better why are you out here and not with your family"

Annabeth "My father and stepmom Hates me and my half brothers are always pranking me and calling me names so I ran away yesterday and then got chased by monsters and now I'm here

She took big breath from her angry rant

Then calmed down and said "what about you why are you here and you're a demigod right?"

My mom is well dead or badly injured after my stepfather beat her so I ran away with that bag(point at it) from New York on a bus to San Francisco found out I'm son of Poseidon so yeah"

I scratched my neck

"Aren't we suppose to be rivals since our parents are rivals"

I said "we're friends right so it doesn't matter if our parents are rivals so we can still be friends"

"Yeah your right…we should find some place safe place"

"yeah let's go "

The sun was going down and we heard a growl and we stopped and turned around I uncapped riptide and Annabeth took out her knife we saw to wolves and one slashed at me

I jumped back and got a cut on my arm The wolf jumped again but Annabeth intercepted it and stabbed the back of the wolf.

Another wolf this time aiming for Annabeth I yelled "duck" and through my sword into the stomach of the wolf it fell and both wolves turned into golden dust that sunk through the ground.

"So where should we go" She said killing the silent that grew around us

"how about the beach I have a feeling somethings watching us so let's go there quickly"

We started walking talking here and there but mostly concentrating on not falling asleep While we walk

After half an hour of walking I ask yawning "how old are you"

"7 years old how about you"she said also yawning

"Im seven too when's your birthday s mines 29 of August"

"Mine too what's your favourite building"

"I don't know we didn't visit anywhere"

"I'm sorry I asked"she said fidgeting with her fingers before hugging him

That made him brighten up

They kept talking intial they reached the beach where they were two figures standing one in Greek armour and the other one in some blue shorts and wavy green t shirt I guessed the one in shorts was my father and the women in Greek armour was Annabeth mom .

My father came up to me and said "hello son we are here to give you gifts to help you survive they will effect both of you by it"

I looked at Annabeth with my suspicion confirmed her mom was talking to her

After they explained to each of us with at the end a don't become friends with each other's

They both said to us "sorry we couldn't be with you but as soon as demigods are born gods have to disconnect with their child and the child's mother and we are sorry again"

"Okay for the gifts" Athena and Poseidon said at the same time they both looked shocked and looked at each other before scowling at each other.

Athena step forward and said " for my gift you will have a more advance brain so you understand more"

She waited for it to take effect before continuing "incredible reflexes so you can fight better and defend yourself better that doesn't mean your invincible or immortal just better at fighting"

She waited again for some reason unknown then said " you will be extremely good instincts and

Extremely good with your weapon of chose"

"What weapon do you chose daughter"

" a knife mother" then showed her the knife Athena smirked and enchanted it

She looked at me and scowled I shrank a bit and showed her my sword she enchanted it and stepped back

My dad stepped forward and said "my gifts are your weapon will always come back to you so you can throw it as far as you want and it will come back"

Our swords started to glow mine light blue and dark green and Annabeth's glowed light grey

"You will share each other's powers and will be able to do what the other one does example Annabeth can now control the ocean and Percy is now able to analysis the situation and is a strategic genius"

Their was a grey glow that surrounded me and a blue and green glow that surrounded Annabeth

"This next one will only effect you when your eight years old"

After that they said "bye be careful and remember don't become friends just acquaintances,after go to Mississippi River oh and look at gods when they travel away"

We looked away and they were gone

Their was a piece of paper with coordinates and it said for a safe place

We went to a bus stop and got on one.

I realized that I am on the same place I was this morning except this time I have a friend

I looked at Annabeth to see her sleeping her head on my shoulder I guess I'm starting on watch we made sure one person was on watch all the time incase a monster came

 **Hey guys I just wanted to thank Lauralkelley99 for being the first reviewer and I want to thank every one else because we got 100 viewers thank you so much I can't believe in a week this story got 100 viewer thank you so much any ways hope you like this story review it share and I should update it Friday 21 unless anything intervene.**

 **Irish signing out**


	4. safe haven no more

**Percy Jackson and The Trip to Camp Half Blood**

 **Chapter 4 safe haven no more**

After months going by it was August and we were running low on everything food,water,clothes , fuel for fire the list goes on.

Their bed were burnt down when a hydra shoot inside and burnt their beds now their beds were leafs on a pile of ashes.

Each day monsters would come almost each hour their not stopping and their not so camouflaged safe hut which wasn't safe.

We had found another but in Washington but with better smell proof and camouflaged hut.

We walked outside to be faced with yet another hydra after som rolling close calls and trees burning we killed it and grabbed our bags full of what left a ran to black jack my birthday present a black Pegasus .

Blackjacked was Percy's Pegasus before but now it just made it official.

He found black jack trapped from monsters so he went with Annabeth and rescued the Pegasus.

Annabeth and him had grown accustomed with each other and had a sort of mind link were they knew what the other did before they did and worked fluently together and he wouldn't ever admit but each day his crush for her grew bigger and bigger.

They walked up to were Pegasus had landed both In deep thought as Percy walked forward with a sore back and happy that maybe after today he could have a goodnight sleep on a bed.

Percy snapped himself and Annabeth back to reality and said "God I can't believe how I survived here for so long"

Annabeth laugh her sweet laugh, " _hey black jack do you think you could stay still so she can get on without hurting herself or you"_

" _Yeah sure thing boss anything for you girlfriend"_

 _I looked with a glint of evil dancing in my eyes "no sugar cubes then"_ black jack huffed in dissatisfaction.

This was my second time riding him and Annabeth first,Annabeth was shaking with anxiety fear and other emotions.

I grabbed her hand as shock tingle up his arm and squeezed her hand and and looked at her we both nodded and I lifted her up onto blackjack.

I lifted myself up and got in the front and Annabeth in the back.

Blackjack started moving forward and I felt Annabeth arms snake around my waist as she hugged me in fear.

I was getting bear hugged to death from the force she uses and we started ascending into the sky as I felt the hug tighten some more.

Once we started to level out I felt her hold in the hug loosen to a normal hug and she rested her head on my shoulder and she said " it's so beautiful"

I said "it definitely is beautiful you can reach out a bit and you can touch the clouds"

She reached out and took a Hangul of the cloud before it disappeared

They stayed in this position for a bit before she asked " tell me about New York if we're suppose to go there I want to know what it is"

"Well from what I can remember there's a lot of traffic and noise the rivers aren't very clean, the buildings are super tall and there's a lot of apartment buildings"

I said "do you wish you could go back to California?"

"No I wouldn't want to go back near my family and because my brothers could get hurt"

I said "oh okay so if you could go anywhere in the world were"

She said " Greece because it has such a beautiful place and has a beautiful architecture"

They keep talking initial she got tired and fell asleep in his lap resting her head on his chest.

Black jack said " _hey boss nice girlfriend you got there"_

 _I whispered "she ain't my girlfriend"_

 _Blackjack said "you guys are so in love"_

" _Am not"_

 _Blackjack "whatever you say boss"_

I whispered " _how much longer till Washington black jack"_

Blackjack said _"30 minutes_ _hopeless in love"_

I said " _I heard that"_

Annabeth stir before quickly siting up and tensing she said "how long till we get there"

I said "30 minutes and relax you were asleep for an hour and you didn't fall right"

Annabeth said "yeah your right do you want me to go back to my original spot I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

I said " you could never make me uncomfortable and I want you to stay"

Black jack said " _and he said he wasn't in love pff and boss we are starting our descend might want to start holding you girlfriend so she doesn't fall"_

 _I ignored the girlfriend part and started raping my hands around her waist leaned my head forward and whispered " we're starting our descend don't panic and start a conversation if you need a distraction we can start a conversation"_

 _She turned around and said " another distraction is just looking at your handsome face" blush creeping onto both our cheeks and before we know it we had landed near a trapdoor._

 **Annabeth pov**

I soon as we started walking to blackjack I had a nervous knot in me and I knew I had a crush on him but I don't think he likes me we fought so much in the last month or so and we gotten really tight as friends we can already guess what the other ones thinking.

Like right now he's deep in thought, I have my knife in my pocket that he gave me.

All I could think about was the thought of falling of his black Pegasus or his Pegasus doesn't like me because

I'm an athena's kid and he'll purposely throw me of and –

I saw Percy snap his fingers in front of me I turned to him and smiled he walked up to blackjack and motion for me to follow him

He lifted me up onto blackjack and then climbed up.

Black jack started to move forward and my arms snaked around Percy and I bear hugged his stomach, I think I was holding onto him to tight but didn't do anything as my eyes were closed shut to scared to look.

As we started to level out my grip loosen and I opened my eyes to see clouds surrounding us as the blue sky looked like the ocean and the sun Pierced through the clouds and I saw why he had been excited to come back up.

I rested my head on his shoulder still behind him and said "it's so beautiful"

He's angelic voice said "it definite is beautiful you can reach out a bit and touch the sky"

I slowly reached out as if Zeus would strike me down for touching his cloud as my hand touched it,it went through my fingers and I love the feeling

we talked a bit I think he was trying to distract me from the sky

Soon after the conversation I leaned back my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I was dreaming of falling out of Percy arms and plunging to my death as my whole world and life flashes by and the sky's are littered of my memories from my childhood and the time with Percy.

There was one when it was just me and my dad playing at the beach but I wasn't aloud to go in the water because of my moms rivalry with Poseidon.

Another one was when me and Percy became friends then went to the park to play with the other kids:

The last one was me and Percy alone surrounded by 50 – 80 hell hounds and we fought back to back as they tried to attack us.

Next was a huge open place with light blue,sea green and light grey as a background with a left half of pure red heart in the blue/sea green section and the other half of the pure red heart in the grey section.

I woke up as I heard Percy whispered to blackjack and then I realized I was still in his lap I sat straight up tensing up with a little blush but j quickly suppressed it

I said "how long till we get there"

"30 minutes and relax you fell asleep for an hour and you didn't fall"

I said " yeah your right, do you want me to go back to my spot I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

He said " you Could never make me uncomfortable"

I felt the my cheeks turn pink then he gripped me and my face turned red he leaned forward and said "we're starting our descend don't panic if you need a distraction just start a conversation"

I turned around and said "Another distraction is looking at your face" stupid I shouldn't of said that he obviously doesn't like me. Wait his face is turning pink.

The rest of the ride they looked and talk with each other

 **Percy Pov**

I hoped of blackjack and helped Annabeth of she complained saying "I don't need your help getting of your Pegasus"

I said "I'm just being safe"

I opened the celestial bronze door/trapdoor and let her walk in first as I walked in.

We gasped at the sight a mix between sea green and grey wall with blue and white flooring, a brown Wooden table, marble kitchen and 2 white marbled bathroom with showers and bath.

There was a king size bed with a grey mixed with sea green and a pink note on top of it Annabeth picked up the note and her face turned into a horrified look she past it to me.

 **Note**

 _To anyone hopefully Annabeth and Percy_

 _This bed has special powers which makes you share your dreams and will reveal the truth for people who sleep together_ _._ _have fun share your dreams and hopefully fall in love._

 _From Aphrodite goddess of love_

We were both dark red after reading it

we unpacked all our stuff from our bags and I started dinner and she went to wash herself he was gonna cook a warm stew with vegetables on the side.

After Annabeth was finished her shower we switched she continued cooking and I went to take my shower.

After my shower we ate a warm dinner first in weeks and had a comfortable conversation talking about everything that happened expect the bed.

After a few hours of talking we got ready to go to sleep after a quick nod we jumped in both taking one side and fell asleep ( when they woke up they were cuddling)

 **Aphrodite pov**

After the obvious demigods fell asleep I heard a knock followed by a angrily opened door with Athena and Poseidon coming in all red with anger (sadly) they both said " why did you make them fall in love and why did you reinforce it with that creation" they spat with disgust in their words "I am simply doing my job as the goddess of love and they are so cute together" I squealed

 **So sorry for not updating their was some personnel reason behind it. How did you like the god pov and do you want me to continue doing it. Do you want me to add more or less Percabeth fluff. Do you want more variation between Annabeth and Percy's view.**

 **Hope you enjoyed please review and share with your friends.**

 **Irish signing out.**


	5. chapter 5 the dreams

Percy Jackson trip to camp half blood

Chapter 5 nightmares and dreams

 **The next two chapters will be covering the time skip between the 4 months, this chapter will cover the dream aspect of it (in The magical bed) and the next will be how they survive and not dream world.**

 **Percy pov**

For the last 4 months we have been sleeping in Aphrodite bed and we've had this three vivid dreams over and over again.

Here are the dreams

#1

It was sometime in January it was me and Annabeth walking through a forest getting close to a hill with a sort of house in another hill.

The trees had no leafs and they were snow on the ground for miles, a road about .5 mile away with cars passing by you could hear voices talking something about were almost their and that's the hill.

You could also hear howls and feet stomping with branches breaking we saw the group running towards the hill their was a black girl with black clothes, a boy who's unbelievable pale also has black hair with black clothes, a girl with black hair but she had a light green t-shirt with blue pants the last one is a blonde boy with a brown shirt and torn pants.

They all had holes in their shirts and jeans.

The girl in all black ( let's call her girl1) said "I'll hold them of and you guys go"

They argued, me and Annabeth turned at each other nodded and ran forward

We reached them and we said " you guys go were more experience we can hold them off just get the others inside" I didn't understand what we just said though

They were about to argue but we shushed them and turned around to fight.

There were a whole army of monsters about 100 hell hounds,50 cyclops, 70 skeletons, 5 drakons and other monsters the whole jades army was here charging up hill

the group turned away and ran to the borders were there were patrol.

We charged down slicing any that got in our path as they fell we were being backed up the hill as the snow turned gold and it looked like paradise if you don't count the monsters.

My brain was working on double time, roll back dodge swipe,slash stomach another one down 50 billion more to go.

After me and Annabeth repeated the process their numbers seemed to thin as the last three hell hounds stood in from of us and attacked not seeing it was hopeless as we slashed them back down.

We heard laughter when 3 furies cam over they said something then came slashing Down I was frozen as I saw Annabeth fall down with a sword sticking out.

As she fell I was falling down to with a whole camp coming over the hill shooting arrows toward them.

(Replace Annabeth and she with he and Percy to see Annabeth version of the dream)

#2 dream

As I looked it was morning and the sun was coming up and the horn was being blown .

I looked to my side to see a spirited like Annabeth, she looked beautiful with blond hair with a see through light blue that covered her, you could see her light grey shirt with light grey pant.

The only part of her which wasn't covered with the blue spirit mist was her eyes still as grey as ever expected.

Her eyes are still piercing my soul but not with fear or trying to study me but with a different emotion like love whatever it is just makes her eyes look cuter.

I turned back towards a camp that is rock climbing and sword fighting and other things.

I hear laughter and screams

Annabeth interrupted my thoughts by saying "do you want to practice sword fighting"

I said "ow its own wise girl your so losing"

She said "don't get your hopes up seewead brain"

I pouted before taking out riptide as she took out her knife.

 **Fight scene**

As I slashed to her right she blocked almost immediately she strikes my left so I roll away into the air we kept trying to get an advantage but we knew all of each other's move and predicted everything.

Everything we did was block for hours on end sun was going down and they were running out of time and energy.

After another half hour they were rudely interrupted when a roar filled the forest.

We ran of without a single hesitation ignoring that they had been intensely fighting.

We saw two demigods running towards the camp with a Minotaur chasing it we rushed over keeping it busy giving the demigods a chance to go to the magical border as nobody was watching we both strike it turning it into dust and quickly running away.

We saw a whole armed camp go over the hill escorting the demigods as they explained what just happened.

They searched and found the pile of dust as I heard Annabeth say "crap should of dispersed that pile of dust"

I walked up to her and hugged her while saying " don't worry we saved two more lives today and we killed one of the most feared monsters"

We sat were two trees touch and weave together, looking at the sun set as all the campers ate at some tables.

After some time, the moon started going up as the campers settled at the campfire and they started singing.

The night sky was littered with stars brighter than usual.

They saw a constellation that had two warriors one girl and one boy keeping your stand with a furie in front of them.

They lay back down as a magical blanket filled with warmth covered them as they snuggle together and Hug each other as they fall asleep.

(Out of dream) they both woke up and told each other the dream before awkwardly going through that day

Dream # 3

He was dreaming of a camp surrounded by a magical border with 12 cabins in a U shape.

A bunch of campers were coming out but a lot of them we're arguing about something that was going on.

There were two sides forming the right side and left side they kept arguing and before you new it there was a fight that started and spread across camp as a centurion came out.

The centurion went to the horn and blew it so loud you thought you would go deaf.

It's surprising how much authority he had, he stopped the whole fight by blowing a horn.

Every one stopped and looked at the centurion he talked about a punishment.

You could hear the groans across the camp as they slowly paired up and went to different activities.

Sea was clashing with lightning as shadows crept around.

In the distance you could see Olympus wich looked like a battle ground divided by three.

You could feel the disunity in the air and the fear of betrayal as the undecided try to keep everything together.

The camp magical borders seemed to waver every now and then.

The cabin looked like prisons but with the cabins colour (ares,Athena,Zeus etc…)

Their was two people walking on the beach as the water clashed with the sand.

In the forest another two kids were playfully sparing.

But the rest of the kids in camp were filled with hatred of each other.

He woke up earlier than usual and decided to make food as I think over this strange dream before Annabeth wakes up.

 **This is going to be a two part chapter this was the dreams of the three month skip that I'm doing. Next chapter won't be a dream chapter and the dreams are all glimpse into the future of this story. Sorry again for that one week gap for my last update**

 **Hope you enjoy this is Irish signing out**


	6. the start of a journey

Percy Jackson chapter 6

I was waking up from one of those weird dreams as some a I saw the familiar wooden walls and my blue background room.

I looked out of the window snow had settled on the ground as I remembered the when it was fall.

I remember when Me and Annabeth were coming back from Washington with bags of food the trees leaf had multi colour with leaves on the ground.

It had been weeks since the last monster attack.

We dropped of the food grabbed our weapons and started sparing to make sure we weren't getting rusty.

We were in the middle of our intense fight when a blinding flash appeared and we turned around It dyed out and I turned back to see Apollo and Hermes standing in human form.

After a few minutes of silence it was broken from Apollo who said "hey Percy,Annabeth long time no see"

Hermes said "we were sent here to tell you not to get too comfortable and Athena and Poseidon have made an agreement to get you guys your on knife and enchant your weapons"

Apollo was about to say something when Artemis hit him in the head and said "you forgot about the gifts you idiot"

Apollo said "I was about to say that" then he pouted

she turned toward us and said " okay our small gifts is two bows, that will mostly never miss and will have an arrow that appears automatically but you can only use 50 arrows a day and you need to practice to make them always never miss"

She then quickly walked away before a flash of light in the distance appeared.

Apollo and Hermes followed suit.

I turned towards her and said "something bad most be happening no way would Artemis and Apollo give us bows for nothing"

Annabeth said " maybe you aren't so stupid after all"

I gave her the grey one and took the ocean blue and ocean green bow.

We walked back to the hut in quietly both of us thinking of what just happened.

I shook myself out of my memories and got up deciding to make some pancakes for Annabeth which I definitely have a crush on but I don't think she had a crush on me.

I went to the kitchen took out the pancakes batter and the blue food colouring then started cooking it.

 **Annabeth Pov**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I got up as silently as possible and went into the shower.

After the shower I quickly got dressed and headed of to the kitchen.

I got there and I saw Percy covered in pancake batter, the smell of pancakes was in the air as he cooked and flipped the pancakes.

After finishing a pancake he put it in a plate and poured blue pancake batter into the pan.

He was mixing to make more pancake batter when it spilled onto him and his clothes were full of pancake batter.

I stifled a laugh, apparently it wasn't stifles enough because he turned and said "first how long have you been standing and seconds your gonna regret laughing but first I need to finished this pancake"

He quickly finished the last pancake and started chasing me with a spoon full of pancake batter.

I ran as quickly as I could and went to the hall were there's his room and a bathroom.

I quickly entered he's bedroom and hid in his closet.

There was a hole and I looked through it as I saw his room, it was simple like mine, it had a blue background, the bed was sea green with a desk next to it wich was brown wood.

I heard the door creak open I stood back held my breath as I saw him walk across the room looking for me, I could hear my heart beating so fast I thought he would hear it.

After a minute I heard the door close I slowly opened the closet door and as I stepped out as I got out I saw from the corner of my eye something lunge at me.

I felt the pancake batter get on my clothes as he kept hugging me and laughed it felt strangely comfortable being in his grasp.

I hug him back and said "I'm starving want to go eat your pancakes"

I looked at the batter and saw it was blue I said "why is it blue?"

He had a look of sadness in his eyes as he said "my mother made blue pancakes for me"

I said "cool lets go eat" and I started dragging him to the kitchen.

We were redressed and sitting at the kitchen table as I took my first was incredible to say the least and I was shock at how good it tasted.

I most of made a weird face because Percy was looking at me funny so I said "don't worry this is the best pancakes ever"

I gasped as I realized what today is I said " we're leaving today to go to camp"

I saw a him grinning as he said "finally it's here"

We quickly finished eating then went and got our equipment for the journey.

We had all the armour and weapons that we would need,backpacks full of food,water and blanket.

I said " you ready?"

He said "as ready as I can be"

We opened our door and started walking in the direction of New York.

The wind was nagging at my skin as we walked in the streets of Washington.

I could see Percy face was red from the coldness the snow hit his face,we were basically walking snowmen

I said "should we jump on the bus for a bit?"

He said "yeah we should…we would also get out of this weather"

As soon as we had left our temporary home a blizzard had arrived.

We went to the nearest bus stop.

We waited and waited and waited some more, we realized that the weather most be stopping the bus and started our walk again.

I was shivering from the coldness and I could barely see Percy in this weather.

About half way through Washington we saw an open Café and decided to go in for a bit and warm up.

Me and Percy entered the shop and I felt the warm slowly come back to me as I asked " should we grab a hot chocolate and relaxes"

He said "sure hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

I said "yes please"

 **Percy pov**

We have been walking for at least an hour or two in the blizzard.

It was so cold my skin felt like Ice I'm sure that Annabeth feels the same way because your face was red but it got redder the closer it got to her nose the more it becomes red.

I got in line for the hot chocolate as Annabeth looked for a spot for us sit.

After ordering the hot chocolate I sit down on a sofa next to Annabeth.

She said "thank you"

We drank in a comfortable silence.

After drinking our hot chocolate Annabeth rested her head on me so I wrapped my arm around her.

 **Annabeth pov**

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

I said "Percy Are you scared of this journey"

He said "I'd be foolish to not be"

I started to close my eyes and I fell asleep with somebody playing with my hair.

 **Percy Pov**

I had wrapped my arm around her as she sipped her hot chocolate.

After she finished it she deposited it on the table and fell asleep as I played with her hair.

I braided her hair a bit before falling asleep.

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating earlier I had football last week and no spare time except on the bus and I am tired to crap so if there mistakes or it's a lower quality of any of my other chapters so sorry in advance and like always hope you enjoy.**

 **Signed Irish. :)** ut of theoone of those wierdand to get as many supplpl


	7. Announcement

**Hey guys sorry about this but I have been grounded since November 16 till January 2 and I will only be able to update then.**

 **signed Irishluck**

 **note this message will be deleted when I update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson chapter 6

I was waking up from one of those weird dreams as some a I saw the familiar wooden walls and my blue background room.

I looked out of the window snow had settled on the ground as I remembered the when it was fall.

I remember when Me and Annabeth were coming back from Washington with bags of food the trees leaf had multi colour with leaves on the ground.

It had been weeks since the last monster attack.

We dropped of the food grabbed our weapons and started sparing to make sure we weren't getting rusty.

We were in the middle of our intense fight when a blinding flash appeared and we turned around It dyed out and I turned back to see Apollo and Hermes standing in human form.

After a few minutes of silence it was broken from Apollo who said "hey Percy,Annabeth long time no see"

Hermes said "we were sent here to tell you not to get too comfortable and Athena and Poseidon have made an agreement to get you guys your on knife and enchant your weapons"

Apollo was about to say something when Artemis hit him in the head and said "you forgot about the gifts you idiot"

Apollo said "I was about to say that" then he pouted

she turned toward us and said " okay our small gifts is two bows, that will mostly never miss and will have an arrow that appears automatically but you can only use 50 arrows a day and you need to practice to make them always never miss"

She then quickly walked away before a flash of light in the distance appeared.

Apollo and Hermes followed suit.

I turned towards her and said "something bad most be happening no way would Artemis and Apollo give us bows for nothing"

Annabeth said " maybe you aren't so stupid after all"

I gave her the grey one and took the ocean blue and ocean green bow.

We walked back to the hut in quietly both of us thinking of what just happened.

I shook myself out of my memories and got up deciding to make some pancakes for Annabeth which I definitely have a crush on but I don't think she had a crush on me.

I went to the kitchen took out the pancakes batter and the blue food colouring then started cooking it.

 **Annabeth Pov**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I got up as silently as possible and went into the shower.

After the shower I quickly got dressed and headed of to the kitchen.

I got there and I saw Percy covered in pancake batter, the smell of pancakes was in the air as he cooked and flipped the pancakes.

After finishing a pancake he put it in a plate and poured blue pancake batter into the pan.

He was mixing to make more pancake batter when it spilled onto him and his clothes were full of pancake batter.

I stifled a laugh, apparently it wasn't stifles enough because he turned and said "first how long have you been standing and seconds your gonna regret laughing but first I need to finished this pancake"

He quickly finished the last pancake and started chasing me with a spoon full of pancake batter.

I ran as quickly as I could and went to the hall were there's his room and a bathroom.

I quickly entered he's bedroom and hid in his closet.

There was a hole and I looked through it as I saw his room, it was simple like mine, it had a blue background, the bed was sea green with a desk next to it wich was brown wood.

I heard the door creak open I stood back held my breath as I saw him walk across the room looking for me, I could hear my heart beating so fast I thought he would hear it.

After a minute I heard the door close I slowly opened the closet door and as I stepped out as I got out I saw from the corner of my eye something lunge at me.

I felt the pancake batter get on my clothes as he kept hugging me and laughed it felt strangely comfortable being in his grasp.

I hug him back and said "I'm starving want to go eat your pancakes"

I looked at the batter and saw it was blue I said "why is it blue?"

He had a look of sadness in his eyes as he said "my mother made blue pancakes for me"

I said "cool lets go eat" and I started dragging him to the kitchen.

We were redressed and sitting at the kitchen table as I took my first was incredible to say the least and I was shock at how good it tasted.

I most of made a weird face because Percy was looking at me funny so I said "don't worry this is the best pancakes ever"

I gasped as I realized what today is I said " we're leaving today to go to camp"

I saw a him grinning as he said "finally it's here"

We quickly finished eating then went and got our equipment for the journey.

We had all the armour and weapons that we would need,backpacks full of food,water and blanket.

I said " you ready?"

He said "as ready as I can be"

We opened our door and started walking in the direction of New York.

The wind was nagging at my skin as we walked in the streets of Washington.

I could see Percy face was red from the coldness the snow hit his face,we were basically walking snowmen

I said "should we jump on the bus for a bit?"

He said "yeah we should…we would also get out of this weather"

As soon as we had left our temporary home a blizzard had arrived.

We went to the nearest bus stop.

We waited and waited and waited some more, we realized that the weather most be stopping the bus and started our walk again.

I was shivering from the coldness and I could barely see Percy in this weather.

About half way through Washington we saw an open Café and decided to go in for a bit and warm up.

Me and Percy entered the shop and I felt the warm slowly come back to me as I asked " should we grab a hot chocolate and relaxes"

He said "sure hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

I said "yes please"

 **Percy pov**

We have been walking for at least an hour or two in the blizzard.

It was so cold my skin felt like Ice I'm sure that Annabeth feels the same way because your face was red but it got redder the closer it got to her nose the more it becomes red.

I got in line for the hot chocolate as Annabeth looked for a spot for us sit.

After ordering the hot chocolate I sit down on a sofa next to Annabeth.

She said "thank you"

We drank in a comfortable silence.

After drinking our hot chocolate Annabeth rested her head on me so I wrapped my arm around her.

 **Annabeth pov**

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

I said "Percy Are you scared of this journey"

He said "I'd be foolish to not be"

I started to close my eyes and I fell asleep with somebody playing with my hair.

 **Percy Pov**

I had wrapped my arm around her as she sipped her hot chocolate.

After she finished it she deposited it on the table and fell asleep as I played with her hair.

I braided her hair a bit before falling asleep.

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating earlier I had football last week and no spare time except on the bus and I am tired to crap so if there mistakes or it's a lower quality of any of my other chapters so sorry in advance and like always hope you enjoy.**

 **Signed Irish. :)** ut of theoone of those wierdand to get as many supplpl


End file.
